Gravity
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: "What would you do…if you could do whatever you wanted?" Sonic has a simple yet ridiculously predictable answer, but after mulling it over, he finds that the gravity of "why" is far more interesting than the question.


_***~Gravity~***_

_~The force of attraction between two objects, potentially resulting in one being pulled to the other.~_

"What would you do…if you could do whatever you wanted?"

A question you've been asked many, many times in the past, and while the answer seems immediately obvious, you take the time to ponder the implications this time around, especially since if the answer was so palpably blatant to begin with, why was the question asked?

Anything you wanted?

Well, first and foremost, you would _run_.

Because not only is running your favorite thing_ ever_ and is the easiest way to make you feel truly alive, it's because running is like a pull- it can take you anywhere. It's like a push that nudges you in a certain direction. It's a level of attraction that keeps you coming and going without any reason _why_- it just _is_.

And because of that attraction, running is the gateway to _so_ many other things you want to do.

With your bright red sneakers with the shimmering gold buckles on your feet, you're able rush to see your friends, pick up a late brunch from a foreign continent, or find a new place in the world that no one laid eyes on before, therefore allowing you to enjoy its beauty and splendor before anyone else…

You've got friends everywhere, and after a time, you can't help but find yourself drifting back into their lives, like some invisible string is there that leads you to their doorstep _just_ when they were thinking about you, or _right_ when they started to miss you, or _exactly_ when they were simply wondering where you were and how far you had gone this time.

It's, like, an eighth sense or something, to you anyway.

You usually run as far as you need to, whether down the street or across the world. You have the ability to enjoy any sort of scenery at any time you want it. City at night, crystalline beach, huge casinos, deserts, frozen tundra, mountain range, amusement park, a floating island of an ancient civilization…you can just run and _go_. You're lucky- you know you're lucky, and as your arch nemesis _insists_ on reminding you, "luck can't last forever" so you use it while you've got it.

And speaking of, you can also use your immense and totally unparalleled blistering speed to kick some serious butt.

With running, you can whisk yourself to the rescue, partake in a daring battle against robots several times your size, outrun natural disasters or threats or _killer whales_ or _angry trucks_ or **_black hole-like implosions_**...or simply dominate in speed to make up for what you lack- which isn't MUCH, but it's there. You know you're not perfect and you know you're not invincible, but pretending like you are gives you a small sense of security- it lets you be a beacon of strength for those who have fallen in dark times and are looking for a light, and it lets you trust in yourself that much easier.

Because, come on, you're a completely sketchy person at times and you _know_ it, heh heh.

Even when you fall yourself, the pull of your will power overtakes you and picks you right back up, then pushes you to carry on, and you run to stay ahead of that push and keep fighting. It's weird, it's strange, and it's kind of crazy- but you tell people you're insane all the time and only get looks of disbelief or sarcastic quips.

Feh.

You find that your mind strays away from the question at hand, briefly forgetting what you were supposed to be talking about. You can't help it- your thoughts are as fast and restless as your feet, and you yourself can barely keep up with them.

So yes, anyway, running is probably your best answer.

But why, if you can do that ANYWAY, why would you still pick it?

Because of how much you _love_ it, and how much it _frees_ your soul.

You can be that cool blue streak dashing across the horizon, dividing the land in half with a definitive blue blur across an expanse of green...you can be the rush of wind barreling on through life, carelessly tossing your head back and letting your long blue quills bounce across the breeze as you careen across the land with your arms spread like wings of a plane. You find yourself being _pushed_ toward that next adventure, whether it involves taking down self-aggrandizing eggheads in an overzealous and cocky fashion or finding a spot to fall on your back and converse with the clouds on an introspective journey.

You can't help where you go- you _feel_ this constant pull, this urge that drags you off to the next big _thing_ of your life. There's an impulse in you somewhere that sparks that urge, and then somehow, you manage to keep the momentum and just keep going…

And soon enough, you just find yourself gravitating.

Gravity pulls you forward, yet gravity also keeps you grounded and rooted. You can be pulled as far across the world as you could possibly get…but you'd still feel at home; the world is your home.

They say that gravity is restriction, and normally you'd agree, but it's all about perspective- you've had the chance to see otherwise. Gravity never pulled you down- it propelled you forward. Some say gravity chains things to the ground, but what's wrong with that? Gravity served as a comfort in that case; saved you from going just a little _too_ far. Space was nice and vast, but you couldn't _breathe_ in it, or feel the wind, or life around you.

It was pretty, but it was just _there_.

There were plenty of neat things to see on, in, and all around the world, and hey, air wouldn't be an issue! There was always something new to find, even if you revisited the same places…

You can always go to that far away mountain in the distance where a rainbow touches down as a sign of promise after a rain storm- that particular spot is calling you and pulling you towards it.

Or you can stand at the peak of a cliff and ponder your immense love for running, then take a daring leap off the edge, pretending you can fly as you let gravity doing the rest.

And suddenly, with green eyes going wide, it hits you. You see it; you see it…!

Through running, you realize that... the gravity of the answer to that nagging question is...

...through running…

..._You_ can do _anything_.

So, you were asked that if you could do anything in world, what would it be?

You would run.

You don't know how long you'd be gone; nor do you know exactly where you'd go…

…Yet no matter how far you go, or how far you run, gravity always keeps you right at home.

No matter where you are.

* * *

**So yeah, I've been spending my day mulling around the internet skimming stories and perusing fanart...and then finally, finally after the day is more than over, I'm hit with inspiration! Boom! And then within an hour this was born and I'm surprised it's relatively coherent if not somewhat subtle and cryptic. o.O**

**I've written Sonic in third person and first person (oh, so much first person...) but never, EVER second person. Today was a good day to take a chance with that, and this is the product. I'll leave whether it's good not up to you- I'm in need of a little criticism lately. **

**Happy golden birthday, Sonic. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let the day slip by without doing _something_. ;)**


End file.
